Almost Paradise
by LittleMissAlexHunt
Summary: Inspired by XTimeGirlX shuffle contest. AU of Series 3 Ep8. Lots of Galex fluffyness. The song was an 80's hit and I thought it suited the pair perfectly. If Galex when 2 the pub together. If I say to much more it will b obvious. better than sounds.


**Almost Paradise**

**Almost Paradise by** **Mike Reno Featuring Ann Wilson**

**This is my first ever song fic and it was prompted by XTimeGirlX shuffle contest. So I thought I would have ago and see how it goes. It is AU obviously but only the last 10 minutes of the last ever episode, because I hate the sad Galex ending and anyway I think this 80's song really fits and yes I'm now officially obsessed with the 80's. All opinions and point of view welcome especially constructive tips. Oh and this is between Alex and Gene conversation (of sorts) so the line in the middle shows shift in perspective but the lyrics is still in the correct order of the song. ;)**

**Oh one more thing this is a quite soppy song so at some points Gene sounds less Manc lion more pussy cat but yeh we will glaze over that fact yeh?**

**Disclaimer: - Unfortunately once again I own nothing apart from an over keen imagination.**

They stood there in the pouring rain gazing longingly into each other's eyes. This was it an end of an era but a beginning of a completely different one. A place where time was on their side for once a place where they knew they belonged and any minute now they would join the A team in paradise but first Gene and Alex must convey their true feels about each other, however soppy and poofy it might sound.

**I thought that dreams belonged to other men**

"For years now Bolls, life has dealt me a shit deck of cards. I've received blow after blow and after a while each fall becomes harder to bounce back from. I had dreams like other men but they never materialized. Sam met the right woman, a woman he cared about and loved dearly. Then it was me on me own again. Stuck on me own with no one to relate to. Jesus even Chris the Div has a girl who he is besotted with and for some unknown reason she's head over heels in love with him and all."

**Cause each time that I got close they would fall apart again**

"At times I thought that I was living the dream it all feel apart over and over again. Now of course I know I was deluding myself about the wife but still I thought I had someone for life. Someone to love, care and provide for but sods law says that as soon as I touch something it crumples to dust"

**I feared my heart would beat in secrecy I faced the night alone**

"Day after day I had to hide me true feelings from you behind the Manc Lion mask coz I was scared that you would rip me heart out, chew it and spit it out again to die a lonely death. I was also scared that I would lose the respect of me team if I showed that I had a heart, which was why I kept it in secrecy. It was all about pride but pride doesn't keep you warm at night when you are all alone."

**Oh how could I have known that all my life I only needed you?**

"From the first day you swayed those hips into me kingdom you acted like a bolshie annoying tart with a plum in her mouth, head full of brains and common sense the size of a grain weevil. But god I knew you would be trouble from the moment me eyes lay upon you dressed to the nines like a classy prozzie. But at the thought that you were going to die I wanted to die with you. As soon as I had rescued you from Chas. Bastard Cale's freezer I knew that I was done for coz I knew that I would only need you."

**Almost paradise we are knocking on heaven's door**

"Now we are here together and we are so close to happiness Lady Bolls. I could never walk in to that pub Bolly without you with me every step of the way. It is supposed to be heaven in there. Paradise. But I tell you this now Bollykecks it would be a living hell without you even if you can be the most irritating woman on the plant when you are mid psycho bullocks rant but I still would not have it any other way."

**Almost paradise, how could we ever ask for more?**

"Standing here with you right here, right now makes my heart swell with happiness and pride that a beautiful posh bird like you would fall for an over the hill, fag smoking, booze loving, Manchurian man like me who is well on the wrong side of 40. So as I'm here I could never ask for more. As long as it is you and me against this hard screwed up world."

**I swear I can see forever in your eyes**

"Your gorgeous eyes. You have beautiful eyes Alex. Eyes which I could easily lose myself in. They hold so much emotion and as I stare into them I feel like I'm staring straight into your heart, soul and mind. In my mind I know I should ask you if I'm what you really want but then I look into your eyes and the truth is staggeringly truthful. Forever. Forever is shinnying and glowing from your eyes and I know we will make this work. It is a good thing and all coz as soon as we cross over we will be spending the rest of eternity together. You and me with as much drink we can handle."

**Paradise. It seems perfect love is hard to find**

"I have never believed in soul mates and the fairy tale ending and let's face it we argue too much for "perfect love", we fight like cat and dog yet we get on like a house on fire. My world flips upside down when your life is in danger then the next minute I would happily like to throttle you. I always knew we had a connection, it might not be perfect but it was meant to be coz we survived whatever was thrown at us and we came out on top."

**I'd almost given up you must have read my mind**

"Before the days of your delightful denim clad peachy buttocks strutting around CID, my life was slowly falling around my cowboy boots. My best mate died and I was destroyed. I might have thought he was a wanker at the beginning but when I got used to him and the going got tough he was there for me and when he went I felt incomplete. I had lost my partner in crime. Then you hitched up in this world and god wasn't I grateful. You must have read my mind Bollinger knickers cause you were there when I needed someone."

**And all those dreams I saved for a rainy day**

"For years of me knowing you I could never find the courage to ask you out after the flop of our first date. So I sat and I whiled away the hours in me office fantasying about you. Constantly doodling and sketching you. At first I started to doodle me dirty little fantasies then it became less lust and more love I suppose. Instead of pictures of you bent over me desk they were detailed sketches of you obliviously sitting at your desk either getting on with work or day dreaming. I dreamed of you constantly. Like the pictures, at first they were all about sex but then they started to be built up and focused about us, together as in a relationship and maybe that today my dreams might come try"

**They are finally coming true as I'll share them all with you. Cause now we hold the future in our hands**

"Part of me is thinking that they are all gradually becoming true and you know what I want nothing more than to share every single last one with you. Our future is literally in our hands all we have to do is lift our heads up high and march over to the pub, throw the doors wide open and make a grand entrance like we always do. The Guv and Ma'am."

**Almost paradise we are knocking on heaven's door**

"Oh Gene, for such a long time now I have tried to fight you, push you away and deny my feeling towards you but know there is nothing to stop us. Together we have thwarted the scum of the city and even the devil's representative: - Keats. So now together we need to make a choice either go through them salon doors or get back to fighting waves and waves of filth which flock London's streets. But whatever you chose Gene I will follow you every step of the way."

**Almost paradise how could we ask for more**

"I know now that I can never get back to my baby girl, Molly. I know I will never be able to hug her, hold her, and smell her citrus scented hair again. But surly if I can't have one thing I love I can have the other. Surely I deserve to be with one of the two people I love? So apart from Molly, how could I ever ask for more, when I have you?"

**Swear I can see forever in your eyes... Paradise**

"I search your eyes for hidden answers like you did mine and for once you are not hiding your emotions through ten feet of steel shutters. You are finally letting me in and that makes my eyes leak tears of emotional gratitude because finally after all this time we going in the right direction. Your eyes are full of love, hope and without a shadow of a doubt I know that you and I are for forever."

**And in your arms salvation is not so far away**

"When I am in your arms I feel like I'm in a vacuum without the rest of the worlds' prying eyes and accusations. I feel like I am untouchable and unstoppable. When my emotions get the better of me your arms provide salvation on an epic level. They are like a health tonic which seems to restore me back to my fighting arrogant self.

**It's getting closer, closer every day**

"Every single day that I have known you we have become closer, stronger and more attracted to each other. We have so much chemistry and there is enough sexual tension to power a nuclear power station at times. As the clock has been ticking away this day has been coming closer and closer all the time. The time when we finally make the leap from close friends/ colleagues to lovers, Gene.

**Almost paradise we are knocking on heaven's door**

Together they timidly knocked in sync on the doors to paradise anxiously waiting for Nelson to reappear and welcome them into his world. He appeared with undisguised glee written on his face. He smiled endearingly at the newly formed couple and he knew that DI Drake was certainly more than a match for Gene Hunt. Nelson explained how heaven worked, like what they would find and who they would meet.

**Almost paradise how could we ask for more**

As they entered the pub, the occupancies were giving Gene a standing ovation. They were clapping cheering and bellowing there thanks for his help. The room erupted into wolf whistles and applauds as Gene gently caught Alex's lips in a heart tender, light kiss. There at the back of the room was Ray, Chris, Shaz, Phyliss, Annie and Sam. They stood there with broad smiles on their faces because the Guv had eventually decided to join them and the fact that Gene had found the right person: - Alex. How could the couple ask for more when their best friends were there?

**Swear I can see forever in your eyes**

As their gaze locked onto each other the whole room acknowledged the love and bond between them. It was painstakingly obvious that the pair of them was made for each other and being born in two completely different decades was never going to stop them. They could also see that they were two pieces of the same puzzle and they were going to be together for the long haul. Forever.

**Paradise**

So as the drinks came flooding their way nothing could draw their gaze away from the each other. They finally felt complete and where they were meant to be even if for Alex it was tinged with unimaginable sadness. But together they knew that they were Un Bloody Breakable and it would take a lot more the reincarnation of the devil to drive them apart. So together, as Alex laded back in the crook of Gene's arm while they both took a sip of their drink they knew without adoubt that this was paradise.

**Thx for reading I know that was pretty fluffy and Gene was slightly out of character but I hope you enjoyed my first ever song fic. Plz review because I love all of your opinions. If you are reading A Night to Remember, Trick or treat I will update real soon I promise.** L**uv Alex**


End file.
